Encore cinq minutes
by Kisa03
Summary: L'heure pressait. Malheureusement, il ne pouvait se résoudre à les réveiller. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'il tentait vainement de s'y résoudre, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Le souffle calme du japonais, le minois apaisé du blond, les muscles détendus de l'aîné. Et bien qu'il savait qu'ils étaient en retard, il ne put que céder. Seulement cinq minutes de plus... (OS)


**Bien le bonjour, chère communauté de YoI ! :3**

 **Je dois vous admettre que je suis quelque peu nerveuse. Ce texte a été écris il y a looooongtemps, il y a presque un an mais, prisonnier de ma vilaine tablette qui refusait de se rallumer, je n'ai pas pu vous le proposer plus tôt. Concernant le scénario, je ne vous cache pas que j'ai tenter de le broder avec du fil d'or vu qu'à la base, il n'y en avait pas XD L'idée m'est venue en écrivant, en voulant mettre en valeur ces trois mots que je suis certaine que tout le monde à déjà dis dans sa vie, « encore cinq minutes ». Du coup, je compte sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en penserez :3**

 **Remerciements à Sayo Yamamoto et Mitsurō Kubo pour avoir créer et donner vie aux personnages de YoI que je ne fais qu'emprunter le temps d'une courte sieste, même si elles méritent tellement plus pour ces merveilles x)**

 **Attention, risque de spoil si vous n'avez pas vu le dernier épisode de l'anime (mais qu'attendez-vous mes poussins ?!).**

 **Bref, bonne lecture mes petits chats !**

* * *

 **« Encore cinq minutes... »**

La chambre était plongée dans la presque pénombre. De rares rayons du soleil matinal parvenaient à s'infiltrer au travers des lourds rideaux crèmes pour venir timidement chatouiller les contours du grand lit. Pelotés au milieu des draps blancs, trois corps dormaient paisiblement, trois hommes d'âge différent. Le plus jeune, arborant une tignasse blonde capable d'accrocher la moindre nitescence solaire, était allongé sur le ventre, la joue reposant sur le cœur du cadet. Dans les mèches ébène de ce dernier, l'aîné des trois avait enfoui son nez, mêlant au noir sa propre chevelure presque argentée. L'un de ses bras servait d'oreiller à son voisin tandis que de l'autre il enlaçait les deux corps plus petits que le sien. Le drap avait pour sa part glissé au bas de leurs reins, révélant pour les plus jeunes des pyjamas assortis, légèrement trop grand pour le blond, et le torse athlétique laissé à nu du plus âgé. Sous le linge blanc, on pouvait deviner leurs jambes emmêlées les unes aux autres, permettant aux corps d'être plus proches encore, de se maintenir telles des moules sur un rocher, si bien que si l'un devait par inadvertance tomber du matelas, les deux autres le suivraient sans grande peine. Enfin, à leurs pieds reposait une masse de boucles brunes, un chien tout aussi éveillé que ses propriétaires.

Appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés sur son poitrail, le vieil entraîneur contemplait ce spectacle silencieux. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, il soupira pour la énième fois. L'heure pressait, ils étaient déjà en retard de deux heures sur leur emploi du temps. Les compétitions approchaient, rendant chaque heure, chaque minute, chaque seconde d'entraînement précieuse, tels des grains d'or dans un sablier inarrêtable. Il savait tout cela. Malgré tout, sa bouche demeurait strictement fermée, le plongeant dans un mutisme favorable au songe de ses protégés. Car, si sa raison le poussait depuis un quart d'heure à intervenir pour sortir ces trois là du lit, lui ne pouvait se résoudre à rompre ce moment d'intimité devenu au cours du temps un besoin vital pour ses sportifs. Deux tiers des concernés ne seraient certes pas d'accord avec cela, le premier étant beaucoup trop fier pour l'admettre, et le second trop gêné par cette simple pensée. Mais lui, en temps que point de vue externe, pouvait se rendre compte et souligner le moindre avantage qu'engendraient ces petits moments de quiétude. Tout cela était arrivé subitement, tellement que personne, pas même lui pourtant observateur, ne l'avait vu arriver.

Appuyant l'arrière de sa tête contre le bois du chambranle, le vieil homme ferma les yeux, tentant de se remémorer la toute première fois qu'il avait été spectateur de la sieste collective.

.

…

.

Ils étaient en pleine préparation de la prochaine saison de patinage. Pour le plus grand bonheur de son entraîneur, Vitya avait décidé de reprendre la compétition, la flamme de sa volonté, ternie depuis des années, ayant retrouvé sa fougue d'antan.

Le jeune Katsuki, fraîchement débarqué à Saint-Pétersbourg, tentait quant à lui de s'habituer à son nouvel environnement de travail. Oh, non pas qu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise sur la glace russe. Bien au contraire, pouvoir patiner sur la même étendue gelée que celle ayant vu grandir son fiancé était une bénédiction pour lui et, jour après jour, il ne cessait de s'améliorer. Le problème ne pointait le bout de son nez que lorsque, ses séances d'entraînement terminées, le japonais retirait ses patins et revenait sur la terre ferme. Là, le vent frigorifiant et le cyrillique incompréhensible pour lui revenaient à la charge, lui donnant le mal du pays que seuls les bras de son idiot d'amant étaient capable d'apaiser. Malheureusement, Vitya avait beaucoup à faire, jonglant avec une dextérité presque surprenante entre son rôle de coach et son retour sur la patinoire, réhabituant son corps à la dureté de l'effort tout en laissant son imagination créer de nouveaux programmes. Il n'était alors pas rare pour lui de passer la majeure partie de ses journées dans le complexe, arrivant tôt le matin et repartant tard le soir, son emploi du temps devenant des œillères invisibles qui lui faisaient manquer un tas de choses. Comme par exemple le stress du jeune Katsuki qui, déjà chroniquement élevé, rendait les nuits de ce dernier extrêmement éprouvantes. Yakov, lui, le savait car il n'était pas rare de voir le patineur somnoler dans un coin de la patinoire lorsque son coach troquait son carnet de notes pour ses patins et prenait la direction de la glace. Il avait tenté de discuter avec lui, l'incitant à faire part de ses problèmes à son fiancé, mais il avait catégoriquement refusé, ne désirant pas rendre le quotidien de Vitya, déjà éprouvant, davantage pesant par sa faute. Et Yakov n'avait alors pu que poser une main chaleureuse sur son épaule, le remerciant silencieusement.

Parallèlement à cela, Yuri, toujours en pleine crise pubertaire, vivait ses premiers émois, au grand damne du vieil homme. Non pas que cela fût gênant pour l'entraîneur, bien au contraire heureux de voir son plus jeune protégé s'ouvrir enfin aux autres. Cependant, lorsque le cœur se mêlait à la glace, menaçant les performances, il se devait d'intervenir. Le patineur blond ne dormait plus non plus, il le savait, voyant parfaitement la lumière filtrer sous sa porte de chambre jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, le surprenant parfois assis à côté de Katsuki, sa tête assoupie reposant sur son épaule. Souvent, son regard se perdait dans le vide, ses doigts serrés sur son téléphone où s'affichait un contact devenu familier pour Yakov. Le verdict avait été rapide pour lui : son petit Yurachka ressentait ses premières effluves amoureuses, bien que l'ignorant lui-même. Pour ne rien arranger à sa situation, le prétendant de son cœur, un certain Otabek Altin s'il croyait les dires de Vitya qui, la bouche en cœur, n'avait pas opposé beaucoup de résistance à son interrogatoire, se trouvait dans un autre pays. Trop fier sans doute, toujours selon son autre protégé, sa petite fée des glaces n'osait pas appeler pour éclaircir les non-dits mis en place au cours de la dernière compétition à Barcelone. Lui revoyait parfaitement le numéro d'exhibition de l'adolescent qui, non de dieu, avait bien faillit lui faire avoir une crise cardiaque. Et il revoyait ce fameux patineur Kazakh, se tenant sur le bord de la piste, dévorant de ses iris perçants le corps juvénile de son cadet, arrachant de ses dents le gant du médaillé d'or, laissant diffuser dans l'imposant complexe empli de spectateurs ses sentiments pour le blond. Alors pourquoi cet idiot avait été le seul à ne pas le remarquer ? Parce qu'il avait peur, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment réagir. Et cette information là, Vitya la tenait de son fiancé en personne, devenu en quelque sorte, depuis son arrivée en Russie, le confident de toute l'équipe, y comprit de Yuri qui voyait en son homonyme quelqu'un de confiance. Et Katsuki en était une, personne de confiance, ne laissant filtrer dans ses discussions avec son bien aimé que les informations qu'il jugeait nécessaires. Ici quelques mots afin de partager son inquiétude, voyant bien avant tout ceux ayant l'habitude de côtoyer le blond la détresse derrière ses feulements.

En résumé, nous avions donc un adolescent un peu braillard en mal d'amour et un talentueux patineur rongé par l'angoisse qui ne tenait debout sur la glace que par volonté de plaire à son fiancé. Ledit fiancé qui, dans le lot, n'était pas non plus un sans-problème. Monsieur, irrité par le peu de temps passé avec sa moitié, devenait en effet enclin à la jalousie. Pourquoi la jalousie ? Parce que cet idiot ne voyait en la popularité nouvellement acquise de son japonais auprès des autres membres du club que l'apparition de rivalités alors que, il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas s'en apercevoir, le japonais en question n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. À un tel point que ça en devenait navrant (Yakov se souviendrait toujours de cette pauvre kinésithérapeute tombée sous le charme de l'Asiatique qui, en plus de paraître plus inexistant qu'un fantôme, se reçu le vent le plus mémorable que la Russie n'ait jamais connu). Une belle bande d'idiots donc sur laquelle il ne pouvait que veiller, même si cette simple idée suffisait à blanchir davantage ses tempes et à creuser les rides de son inquiétude.

.

…

.

Un léger courant d'air se fit sentir dans son dos, puis un claquement de talons sur le parquet de la salle adjacente se fit entendre. Rouvrant les paupières, il croisa les iris d'un vert perçant de son ancienne femme. Levant un sourcil parfaitement épilé, Lilia l'interrogea du regard et il comprit aussitôt la raison de sa venue. Oui, ils étaient en retard sur l'emploi du temps, et deux des endormis auraient à cette heure dû déjà achever leurs échauffements dans la salle de danse de l'implacable professeur. Malheureusement, on revenait au même souci, il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à les réveiller. Cela faisait bien une demi-heure qu'il tentait vainement de s'y résoudre, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Le souffle calme du japonais, le minois apaisé du blond, les muscles détendus de l'aîné, et même les faibles ronflements canins... Le moindre de ses mots, enrayés par l'âge, aurait suffit à rompre le charme de ce doux sommeil qu'il savait réparateur aussi bien pour leur corps, malmené par les entraînements à répétition, que pour leur esprit, devant toujours supporter la pression des compétitions. De plus, il le savait, il n'avait pas le droit d'être là, profanant de sa présence ce moment que les trois patineurs appréciaient garder confiné dans le silence de leur chambre. Oh, non pas qu'ils avaient quoi que ce soit à se reprocher de part cette habitude, mais parce que les choses devaient être ainsi, la pudeur de la majorité l'emportant sur l'extravagance de l'aîné. Et puis, si ces sessions de sommeil venaient à se savoir, beaucoup trouveraient sans doute cela adorable, certes, mais d'autres esprits bien moins placés pourraient également s'imaginer des choses. Des choses malsaines. Des choses bien au-delà de ce simple échange de tendresse, de ce simple échange de mutuelle confiance. Il le savait car, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, s'étant auto-flagellé mentalement pendant longtemps pour cela, Yakov avait fait partie de ces derniers durant une seconde. Un fragment de seconde durant lequel ses yeux s'étaient agrandis, ses lèvres entrouvertes, sa respiration coupée, et son cœur désynchronisé. Lorsqu'il les avait vus, tous les trois, allongés sur le grand lit habituellement occupé uniquement par le couple russo-japonais.

.

…

.

Il se rappelait parfaitement cette journée. Les rues de Saint-Pétersbourg étaient couvertes d'un épais manteau nivéal qui rendait la route peu praticable. L'entraînement avait duré jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, la créativité de Vitya titillant son esprit, faisant taire sa fatigue pour prendre le contrôle de son corps, le retenant sur la glace plus que de raison. Lui était restait jusqu'au bout, veillant sur son protégé, conseillant ses mouvements, corrigeant ses imperfections, comme il le faisait toujours. Et une fois les patins enfin ôtés, il avait ensuite insisté pour le raccompagner en voiture, le sentant beaucoup trop éreinté pour faire preuve d'assez de prudence sur la route comme l'exigeait la météo. Vitya n'avait que très peu protesté, se laissant tomber sur le siège passager, la fatigue dû à l'enchaînement de son programme à la suite du coaching de son fiancé ayant annihilé toute motivation de contestation. C'était donc en silence, le plus jeune commençant à somnoler contre la vitre, que les deux Russes avaient traversés les rues assombries par le jour déclinant séparant la patinoire de l'appartement que partageait le couple. Soucieux de l'état de son champion, Yakov avait insisté pour le raccompagner jusque devant sa porte d'entrée, située au dernier étage d'un immeuble honteusement chic. Il l'aurait lui-même bordé si besoin, étant prêt à cajoler ce diamant brut qu'il avait vu grandir et prendre de la valeur avec l'âge. Mais nul doute que Vitya préférait recevoir un type tout autre de réconfort, un réconfort que seul un certain Japonais aux charmes bien camouflés était capable de lui prodiguer. Aussi, il avait décidé de le laisser devant sa porte, ne voulant être présent au moment où le côté le plus « écœurant », comme dirait sa tête blonde préférée, mais également le côté le plus humain, le plus vivant et le plus adorable de Vitya ferait surface à l'instant même où il croiserait les iris noisette de son amant, ou même la moindre parcelle de son corps. Ces deux-là étaient intenables, notamment le côté russe du couple. Bien que des mois aient passés depuis leur échange de bague, ils semblaient s'aimer comme au tout premier jour. Souvent, Yakov était alors obligé de les rappeler à l'ordre : sortir ensemble, oui, mais mêler le cœur à la glace, hors de question. Il s'était montré catégorique. Mais allez donc expliquer cela aux deux perles lagons, si semblables à celles de cet enfant qu'il avait de nombreuses fois consolé par le passé, qui aujourd'hui dépérissaient à l'instant même où le japonais s'éloignait de lui. Katsuki était devenu vital pour Vitya, et Yakov ne pouvait qu'approuver cette relation qui avait redonné le goût du patinage à son poulain. Mais pas à la patinoire !

Bref, l'entraîneur était prêt à laisser Vitya sur le palier de son appartement. Mais il fut retenu par une boule de poils bruns qui, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, était venu réclamer quelques caresses. Intrigué par cet accueil beaucoup trop calme venant de Makkachin, le vieil homme ne s'en était pas formalisé davantage et avait répondu à la demande. C'était alors que, un genou au sol pour se mettre au niveau du caniche, il avait aperçu dans l'entrebâillement de la porte une paire de chaussures qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien : des baskets au motif léopard, bien loin du style habituel des deux occupants de l'appartement. Les reconnaissant, il avait alors froncé les sourcils, se remémorant l'absence du blond à la patinoire dans la matinée et son silence radio lorsqu'il avait tenté de le joindre par la suite. C'était au final un message de Katsuki, en jour de repos, qui était parvenu à le rassurer, lui expliquant qu'il se chargeait de l'adolescent. Il avait accepté, ne pouvant se permettre pour le bien de ses autres protégés de rejoindre les deux homonymes, et avait décidé de repousser au lendemain ses remontrances. Mais, alors que sa journée était terminée et qu'il avait la possibilité de beugler un coup, il avait décidé de saisir cette opportunité. Aussi, il s'était infiltré à l'intérieur de cet appartement qu'il connaissait par cœur, malgré les légères modifications qu'avait entraîné l'emménagement du Japonais, ignorant royalement les protestations de son poulain. La demeure était silencieuse, plongée dans l'obscurité. Ne voyant personne dans la salle de séjour, il s'était automatiquement tourné vers la chambre du couple, d'où était sortie Makkachin un peu plus tôt. La porte était entrouverte. Aucun son ne provenait de la salle, pas même le feulement d'un adolescent déversant son surplus de paroles sur son homonyme, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire afin de se soulager. C'était donc intrigué qu'il avait franchi les quelques mètres, ouvrant à peine plus la porte pour scruter l'intérieur de la chambre. L'obscurité avait rendu difficiles ses observations mais, en plissant les yeux et grâce à la lueur qui émanait de l'entrée, il avait pu menait à bien son enquête. Dans le grand lit que partageaient habituellement les deux fiancés, une tête blonde avait remplacé l'éclat argenté de Vitya, sa joue juvénile reposant sur le biceps du japonais qui, allongé sur le côté, l'étreignait de ses deux bras. Une épaisse couverture était remontée sur leurs jambes, révélant des pyjamas assortis qui indiquaient que Yuri avait emprunté une tenue à son hôte.

Rejoignant son entraîneur après un tour rapide à la salle de bain, Vitya s'était adossé contre le chambranle, les bras croisés sur son torse. Sourire aux lèvres, il avait ensuite contemplé son homme dormir. Dormir avec un autre. Comme si la chose avait été normale. N'acceptant dans ses iris que de la tendresse vis-à-vis de ce tableau. Ignorant complètement la jalousie qui l'animait à la patinoire lorsqu'un autre patineur approchait de trop prêt son porc pané. Ils étaient restés ainsi silencieux plusieurs minutes durant puis, se redressant, Vitya lui avait offert une tape sur l'épaule avant de s'engouffrer dans la pénombre de sa chambre. Retirant ensuite son haut, avec lequel il refusait toujours de dormir, il se glissa ensuite dans le lit, remontant la couverture sur les deux endormis, venant caler son torse contre le dos de son amant, posant sa tête au sommet des mèches ébènes, et enveloppant les deux corps de son long bras. Yura avait légèrement grogné, resserrant sa prise sur le pyjama de son voisin qui, par automatisme, l'attira davantage contre lui tel un enfant dormant avec sa peluche. Puis, après que Makkachin ait rejoint le tableau, s'allongeant au pied du lit, le silence avait regagné l'appartement. Comme si de rien n'était. Comme si l'entraîneur n'avait pas était là.

Yakov avait par la suite appris que ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait. Évidemment. Comme le lui avait confié Vitya, contraint à un nouvel interrogatoire par son entraîneur, c'était le plus jeune des trois qui avait initié, sans vraiment le vouloir, la sieste collective. Aussi adroit que ses paires pour gérer les larmes d'angoisse du japonais, c'est-à-dire nullement, victime d'une soudaine crise sous les yeux effarés du plus jeune, Yuri n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de coucher son aîné en le menaçant de tout raconter à Vitya s'il n'obtempérait pas. Bien évidemment, le japonais avait cédé, ne voulant alarmer pour rien ce dernier. Alors il s'était allongé, sous le regard inquisiteur de son homologue, assis à côté de lui sur le matelas, qui, au final, s'était assoupis avant lui, succombant aux multiples nuits blanches passées à questionner son fond intérieur. Au final, l'aîné des trois les avait trouvé tous les deux, dormant paisiblement, « et entièrement vêtus » avait précisé le narrateur, dans le lit du couple. Comme les deux endormis avaient eut l'air en meilleure forme après, Vitya ne leur en avait pas voulu, proposant au contraire de recommencer mais en s'invitant cette fois-ci à la partie. Yakov s'était parfaitement imaginé la scène dans son esprit : le sourire en cœur de l'argenté, les rougeurs sur les pommettes du Japonais et les cris du plus jeune pour camoufler sa gêne. Une vraie bande d'idiots, il n'y avait pas à dire.

La fois où l'entraîneur les avait surpris, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils avaient mis en place cette petite coutume. Cette fois-là, Yuri venait de se disputer avec le fameux patineur kazakh, raison pour laquelle il avait séché l'entraînement, préférant se rendre chez son homonyme pour se confier.

.

…

.

À ses côtés, Lilia soupira, et un regard dans sa direction lui fit comprendre qu'elle n'était pas agacée, bien au contraire. Elle-même savait ce que représentaient ces moments d'intimité. Elle l'avait d'ailleurs comprit bien avant lui.

Soudain, un mouvement dans le lit attira son attention. Vitya venait d'ouvrir ses yeux lagons. Comme toujours, il était le premier à s'éveiller. Déposant tout d'abord sur son fiancé un regard amoureux, il détourna ensuite son attention en direction des deux spectateurs. Ne voulant passer pour un simple voyeur (beaucoup de gens tueraient pour pouvoir contempler les trois meilleurs patineurs de cette génération dans un même lit), Yakov se redressa et tapota sur sa montre en prenant un air agacé. Son protégé acquiesça mollement, amorçant dans les mèches sombres un bâillement adorable. Levant ensuite sa main, celle ne servant pas d'oreiller à Katsuki, il fit un mouvement vague dans le vide, mouvement que son entraîneur interpréta sans grande peine car à chaque fois c'était la même comédie. « Encore cinq minutes », réclamait-il ainsi avant de replonger, sans même attendre de réponse, dans le parfum enivrant de son amant. Et, bien qu'il savait qu'ils étaient déjà beaucoup trop en retard, Yakov ne put que céder, pour la énième fois, à cette requête muette, refermant lentement la porte sur les trois endormis.

Seulement cinq minutes de plus...

* * *

 **Tidoum !**

 **Alors ? Comment était-ce ? En espérant que vous avez passé un excellent moment en compagnie de notre trio de patineurs préféré :3**

 **Spécial thanks à ma sister qui, malgré le fait qu'elle accroche moins à cette univers que moi, a bien voulu corriger cette histoire. J'y t'y adore !**

 **Prenez soin de vous les amis, et à la prochaine ! :D**

 **Chu ~**

* * *

 _Réponse aux commentaires_

 _x Pour_ _Raph1978 :_

 _Salut ! :3 Je tenais à te remercier pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir. Je suis également ravie que tu ais passé un agréable moment en compagnie de nos trois héros :D Merci beaucoup d'avoir prit le temps de lire et de commenter. Prends soin de toi ! Bise bise !_


End file.
